1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image processing devices such as printers or multifunction peripherals that include a human body detecting sensor. The image processing devices that include the human body detecting sensor start a process to return from an energy-saving mode upon detecting approach of a user. In accordance with this, it is possible to reduce a waiting time of the user.
In order to prevent detection of a human that passes by an image processing device as a user, there are image processing devices that include a human body detecting sensor and automatically adjust a detection area (distance or angle) from detection history of the sensor and operation history of the image processing device (Patent Document 1, for example).
For example, if there are many erroneous detections, the detection area may be reduced.
However, in the method of the related art, when the detection area is automatically adjusted, the detection area is adjusted without consideration of a direction where an erroneous detection has occurred. Accordingly, the detection area is also reduced in a direction where the erroneous detection has not occurred, so that approach of the user may not be accurately detected. As a result of this, the start of the process to return from the energy-saving mode may be delayed and the waiting time of the user may be long.